L'insubmersible amour
by The Evil Twin
Summary: LL, écrit en collaboration avec Meve (mimimoon). Et si Luke avait raccompagné Lorelai chez elle a la fin de "the incredible shrinking Lorelais".


droits d'auteur: Je ne possède aucunement GG (mais ça me dirait bien de posséder Luke! )

NA: Histoire écrite avec Meve (mimimoon) . Merci pour ta confiance. Et Merci a Kasia pour me supporter quand je commence a douter!

NA2: l'histoir prend place a la fin de l'épisode de la saison 4: "The incredible shrinking Lorelais"

Rating M, parce que c'est moi!

**L'insubmersible amour**

« Shhh… Je suis là », furent les seules paroles que Luke réussit à prononcer tenant une Lorelai tremblante dans ses bras. Il avait toujours été mal-à-l'aise devant les femmes en pleurs, mais devant Lorelai, les choses étaient différentes. Il voulait détruire ce qui lui faisait mal à ce point, il voulait apaiser ses douleurs, il voulait la consoler jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille bien.

Toute la journée, Lorelai s'était retenue pour ne pas exploser devant ses proches, mais après une souper désastreux chez ses parents et avec Luke qui était si concernée devant ses états d'âme, elle ne put empêcher de laisser jaillir les larmes qui étaient prisonnières de ses yeux. Elle pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes de son corps, elle était enfin capable de laisser sortir toutes ses émotions dans les bras de Luke. Elle se sentait tellement a l'aise et en sécurité entourée de toute cette amitié. Il était toujours là lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui et il le savait toujours lorsqu'elle avait besoin de lui. Mon Dieu, Luke était le meilleur ami qu'elle n'ait jamais eu.

Lorsque Lorelai cessa enfin de pleurer, elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément a la veste de Luke, désirant plus que jamais sentir son corps près du sien. Ce peu de chaleur humaine, après s'être fait humilié ainsi par sa grand-mère, ne lui faisait que du bien.

Luke, qui avait remarqué que les pleurs de Lorelai avaient cessé, lui prit doucement le menton et dirigea son regard vers le sien. « Et si je te ramenais chez toi ? »

Lorelai, ses yeux rougis par les larmes, acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête. Ils se levèrent, Luke gardant toujours son bras autour des épaules de Lorelai, cette position ne semblant déranger ni l'un, ni l'autre.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison Gilmore fut silencieux, Lorelai essayait de retenir les larmes qui lui venaient de nouveau, mais ne pus les contenir. Luke l'attira de nouveau contre lui, conduisant d'une seule main. Lorelai entoura sa taille de ses mains et garda sa tête sur son épaule. Lorsque la voiture de Luke se gara dans l'allée de la maison Gilmore, Lorelai séchait ses larmes alors que Luke caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Lorelai commençait à se sentir un peu mieux. Elle commençait même à ressentir un sentiment totalement différent de la tristesse à laquelle elle s'était abandonnée toute la soirée. Elle ressentait… du désir.

Luke sortit du camion et se dirigea de l'autre coté pour ouvrir la portière de Lorelai pendant que cette dernière vérifiait son reflet dans le rétroviseur soudainement très consciente de la présence de Luke.

Lorsque Luke s'aperçut qu'elle n'allait toujours pas mieux, il lui proposa de lui préparer un peu de café et elle accepta volontiers. Tous ces sentiments mélangés étaient difficiles à vivre et elle avait définitivement besoin d'un bon café, spécialement celui de Luke.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison et Lorelai sortit de son manteau rose avant de se diriger vers la cuisine pour aider Luke à préparer le café. Elle le regarda faire ses mouvements parfois brusques, parfois doux, mais il restait toujours concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. C'était difficile à croire combien cet homme pouvait être attentionné dans tout ce qu'il faisait, faire du café, tenir son restaurant, consoler une amie en peine. À ce moment, tous les moments difficiles de la journée lui revinrent en mémoire et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Elle leva les yeux au plafond pour empêcher les larmes de couler, mais ce fut en vain, car bientôt ses joues se mouillèrent et un sanglot incontrôlable prit le dessus sur son corps.

Même si elle s'était tournée pour lui cacher qu'elleétait retombé dans les larmes, Luke ne fut pas dupe. La voir dans un état pareil lui brisait carrément le cœur et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la consoler. Il se tourna vers elle et il posa délicatement sa main sur son épaule pour l'attirer gentiment contre lui comme il l'avait déjà fait deux fois dans la soirée. Lorelai accueillit l'embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Luke fut tout d'abord surprit par la réaction de Lorelai, mais lui rendit son étreinte. Il avait tellement désiré ainsi, tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer alors que l'occasion s'offrait enfin à lui et il se sentait presque coupable de profiter de ses états d'âme pour son propre bénéfice.

Doucement, Lorelai commençait à se calmer et ses sanglots se séchèrent laissant des traces figées sur sa joue. Ses yeux lui piquaient et la boule dans sa gorge commençait à lui faire mal. Elle resserra sa prise un peu plus fort et leva les yeux. Ils étaient bleus, brillants, profonds, concernés, amoureux et elle ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'elle fit ensuite.

Lorelai écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Luke et dirigea rapidement ses mains vers son cou pour intensifier le baiser. Luke fut tout d'abord surpris mais ne put résister à l'envie d'introduire sa langue dans sa bouche caressant la sienne avec ardeur.

Mon dieu, se dit Luke, c'est encore meilleur que dans mes rêves. Lorelai quitta un instant la bouche de Luke pour diriger la sienne vers son cou, léchant et mordillant fiévreusement sa douce peau. Luke respirait difficilement et pourtant son esprit fonctionnait toujours : « tu ne peux pas faire ça Luke. Tu peux profiter de son état, tu ne peux pas, même si, oh boy, ce truc qu'elle vient de faire avec sa langue. Non, Luke, tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas… »

Soudainement, les mains de Lorelai descendirent vers son entrejambe caressant la bosse de son jean avec ardeur et Luke sursauta. Luke se sentait durcir, mais il ne pouvait décemment pas faire ça, pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions.

Il prit une grande inspiration et avec tout le courage qui lui restait encore il repoussa Lorelai en posant les deux mains sur ses épaules.

Lorelai totalement enivré par le désir ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que Luke essayait de faire et tenta de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres. Mais lorsque Luke la repoussa de nouveau, Lorelai lui jeta un regard interloqué.

« Lorelai, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Il me semble que c'est assez clair, répondit elle un peu décontenancée.

Peut-être, mais pourquoi ?

Parce que…je ne sais pas… parce que j'en ai besoin ».

Luke ferma les yeux et soupira :

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais…, répondit il déçu.

Quoi ?

Lorelai je ne peux pas faire ça, dit il alors que son corps criait le contraire.

Tu ne veux pas de moi ? » Lorelai était bouche bée.

Luke ne voulait pas faire l'amour avec elle, la ville avait donc tord. Luke n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle à l'exception de l'amitié. Elle avait pourtant cru sentir le contraire plus tôt dans la voiture lorsqu'il lui avait caressé les cheveux. Mon dieu, elle en avait besoin, sentir la chaleur humaine, sentir son corps secouer de vagues de plaisir, elle avait besoin de se sentir vivante et désirée.

« Luke, dit Lorelai avec une petite moue sur le visage sachant que cette petite moue le faisait toujours craquer. J'ai envie de toi, je t'en supplie, j'ai tellement besoin de toi », reprit-elle tout en s'approchant férocement de lui, l'embrassant et le massant aux mêmes endroits que plus tôt.

Et Luke perdit à nouveau le contrôle. Il ne pouvait désormais plus empêcher ses mains de se poser sur Lorelai parcourant son corps avec délectation. Ses mains commencèrent par le creux de son dos qu'elles serraient fermement, puis, elles se glissèrent vers ses hanches, pendant que sa bouche répondait à son baiser avant qu'elle se déplace vers mince frontière entre sa mâchoire et sa nuque. Doucement, son nez frôla ses cheveux pendant qu'il lui mordillait l'oreille. 'Elle sent divinement bon', se disait-il. Elle releva la tête et déposa un léger baiser sur la bouche de Luke, baiser auquel Luke ne put que répondre emprisonnant la lèvre inférieure de Lorelai entre les siennes.

Se laissant emporter par la passion et la puissance des sentiments qu'il avait refoulé depuis toujours, ses mains continuèrent à voyager tout le long de son corps dont il avait tant rêvé au cours des années. Les mains de Lorelai faisaient leur chemin, elles aussi, à travers le dos, les fesses et le devant de Luke et lorsqu'elles se remirent à caresser la bosse dure et ferme qui était contenue dans son pantalon, Luke perdit le contrôle de ses mouvements et de sa pensée. Il la souleva et la déposa sur la table. De mouvements frénétiques et rapides, il releva sa robe pour découvrir ses dessous en dentelle noir. Ses mains se glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, puis entre ses cuisses pour ensuite retourner sur ses fesses pour enfin continuer à remonter sa robe pour laisser distinguer son abdomen. Lorelai se coucha sur la table savourant les douces, mais décidées caresses que lui donnait Luke.

Son ventre était si doux, il aurait juré que sa peau de velours avait été mise sur Terre que pour l'attirer vers elle. Comme le chant des sirènes, il était attiré vers Lorelai et rien autour de lui n'aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre complètement possession d'elle. Il se pencha et se mit à inonder son ventre de baisers alors que Lorelai gémissait de plaisir.

Sa peau était si sucrée, si délicieuse et rien que de l'entendre soupirer de plaisir, Luke s'excitait. Il sentait son membre durcir et il commençait à se sentir très serré dans son jean. Lorelai se releva en position assise sur la table de la cuisine et entoura la taille de Luke de ses longues jambes.

D'un mouvement brusque, elle l'attira vers elle. Surpris par la soudaine férocité de Lorelai, Luke dut se retenir main à plat sur la table pour ne pas tomber sur elle. En chemin, ses mains frôlèrent les tasses, qui étaient restées intactes malgré les activités qui se déroulaient autour d'elle, qui tombèrent se fracassant en mille pièces sur le sol. Le bruit de la porcelaine qui se brisait sur le sol eut l'effet d'un réveille-matin dans la tête de Luke. Il fit un pas en arrière et prit soudainement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait désormais.

« Lorelai, on ne peut pas faire ça.

Tu as raison, allons dans ma chambre, répondit elle en se relevant et en réajustant sa robe.

Non, Lorelai, je n'ai pas dit on ne peut pas faire ça ici, j'ai dit on ne PEUT PAS FAIRE CA !

Quoi ?

Tu m'as très bien compris Lorelai, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille.

C'est marrant parce qu'il y a deux minutes, tu semblais penser le contraire, dit-elle furieuse mais toujours terriblement excitée.

Lorelai, je suis marié!

Comme si ça changeait quelque chose pour toi.

Eh! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?

Ça veut dire, monsieur Danes, dit-elle en se dirigeant d'un pas visiblement frustré vers la cage d'escalier, que tu accordes autant d'attention à ton mariage qu'aux habitudes sexuelles des tortues de mer.

Et ne me dit pas que tout ça te dérange!

OUI ça me dérange, ça me dérange parce que je sais que tu n'es pas heureux dans ce mariage et que je veux que tu sois heureux.

Vraiment?

Luke, tu es mon meilleur ami. Je t'aime beaucoup et tu le sais. Je veux juste, dit-elle en s'approchant de lui aguicheusement, te donner ce qui te manque.

Lorelai, dit-il en soupirant.

Luke, je veux te faire l'amour, je veux t'amener au septième ciel, je veux toucher ta peau, te caresser, t'amener à l'extase.

Si tu savais combien j'ai attendu longtemps pour t'entendre dire ça?

Justement, tu le veux, je le veux. Qu'est-ce que tu attends?

Lorelai, je ne peux pas te faire ça. Tu es toute à l'envers dans tes émotions, je suis marié. Tu vas le regretter demain quand tu vas te lever, je vais le regretter quand je vais me lever demain... et je ne veux rien regretter avec toi », dit-il d'une voix calme en s'approchant d'elle.

Lorelai le regarda comprenant soudainement ce qu'elle avait manqué durant toutes ces années. S'il n'y avait qu'une personne qui se souciait d'elle à l'exception de sa fille, c'était lui. Cet homme qui avait tout fait pour elle pendant tout temps, cet homme qui s'était tenu droit devant elle depuis toujours, était probablement l'homme de sa vie. Et, à la lumière de cette révélation, elle tomba amoureuse.

Elle baissa les yeux, honteuse de ce qui lui avait prit d'avoir voulu coucher avec un homme marié et, du coup, d'avoir presque fait du mal à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes à nouveau, Luke vit ce qu'il lui arrivait et se dirigea vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Je m'excuse Luke.

Shh... il n'y a pas de quoi s'excuser.

Oui, je t'ai... je t'ai... je t'ai entraîné dans mes délires. Tu n'avais pas à vivre ça, ce soir... tu n'avais pas à avoir à m'embrasser et à presque tromper ta femme. Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Lorelai, c'est correct, svp, ne te culpabilise pas. Tu sais, je ne t'ai pas tout à fait repoussé quand tu m'as embrassé, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

J'avoue que c'était tout un baiser.

Ça, je ne dirai pas le contraire, dit-il en riant.

Luke?

Oui.

Viendrais-tu me border?

Lorelai, avertit-il.

Non, juste... me border.

Avec plaisir ».

Il glissa un bras autour de son épaule et ils se dirigèrent vers le lit. Arrivés, Lorelai sortit d'un tiroir un pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer. Luke était assis sur le lit attendant le retour de Lorelai en se demandant comment la soirée avait pu tourner ainsi. Non seulement, il avait embrassé Lorelai Gilmore, elle lui avait même offert son lit... et il lui avait refusé.

Il se passa tranquillement une main dans le visage se disant qu'il aurait bien pu être en train de lui faire l'amour en ce moment même. Au moment où ses pensées prenaient un tournant dangereux auxquels certaines parties de son anatomie répondaient plutôt favorablement, Lorelai entra dans la chambre.

« Luke ? » demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Luke releva la tête en sursaut et son regard captura tout de suite celui de Lorelai. Sans un mot, il se releva tirant discrètement sur son blouson de cuir pour essayer de dissimuler la preuve que son excitation était toujours présente. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lorelai lui faisait cet effet là. Plus d'une fois, il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit après avoir rêver d'elle si fort que les draps s'en souvenait.

Il souleva les couvertures et lui fit signe de venir s'allonger. Lorelai s'exécuta en silence et lorsqu'il remonta les couvertures sur elle, il déposa un tendre baiser sur la joue en lui murmurant : « bonne nuit crazy lady ». Elle sourit et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément épuisée par cette journée chargée d'émotion.

Luke ne sortit pas immédiatement de la chambre. Il regarda pendant un long moment Lorelai dormir profondément et tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire était de passer une main à travers des douces boucles que formaient ses cheveux sur son visage. Il se demandait si, un jour, il aurait l'occasion d'y mettre sa main sans se sentir coupable de tromper sa femme. Avec ces pensées, tout devint clair. Il déposa un gentil baiser sur son front et quitta la maison Gilmore avec empressement.

Aussitôt arrivé chez lui, Luke n'eut d'autres choix que de sauter dans une douche froide s'il ne voulait pas devoir reprendre ses manies d'adolescents qu'il retrouvait trop souvent et c'était trop souvent en pensant à la mauvaise femme… ou plutôt maintenant la bonne. La sensation de l'eau froide sur son corps encore excité par les événements qui s'étaient passé ce soir faisait son effet et bientôt, il put sortir de son enfer glacé.

Au moment même où il put sortir de la douche, serviette de bain à la taille, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le téléphone pour faire ce qu'il aurait dû faire de puis très longtemps.

« Nicole… C'est moi… Nicole, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain, Lorelai faisait des va-et-vient en avant de Chez Doose se dirigeant vers Chez Luke, puis pas vers Chez Luke, puis vers Chez Luke, puis pas vers Chez Luke et continua ainsi pendant presque quinze minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte combien elle était ridicule.

Ce n'était que Luke. Il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Luke. Il était son meilleur ami, elle le voyait tous les jours, il lui donnait du café et elle l'embêtait avec ses histoires sans queue ni tête. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi ce matin serait différent des autres matins… à l'exception qu'elle l'ait embrassé la veille… et qu'elle lui ait massé certaines parties du corps qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé toucher un jour… et qu'elle lui ait demandé de lui faire l'amour… et qu'elle lui ait presque faire l'amour, en fait. En quoi cela changerait-il vraiment quelque chose à leur relation ? Rien, non ?

Pourtant, il y avait réellement quelque chose qui l'empêchait d'aller Chez Luke ce matin-là. Elle le savait dorénavant, elle était amoureuse de lui et cet amour était impossible, car il était marié à une autre… et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais si elle brisait le bonheur de son meilleur ami.

Elle devait le voir, même si ça signifiait devoir lui faire face, ils avaient à parler et ils ne pourraient pas éviter cette conversation toute leur vie. Elle prit enfin son courage à deux mains et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le restaurant. Elle y pénétra et chercha activement Luke incapable de le trouver. Elle marcha donc vers le comptoir, y déposa son sac à main et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne la servir.

Luke avait attendu qu'elle vienne toute la matinée, mais lorsque vint 9 heures, il désespéra de la voir et prit la place de Caesar en cuisine. Toutefois, peu de temps après, une odeur lui vint au nez. Cette odeur était la particularité d'une seule personne, d'une seule femme. Tranquillement, il pointa son nez hors de la cuisine et jeta un regard sur celle qui l'avait bouleversé toute sa vie. Elle regardait le mur sans porter attention alors que son esprit semblait être ailleurs. Il s'en doutait pourquoi. Lentement, il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers elle en se raclant doucement la gorge tentant le moins possible de la brusquer. Surprise, elle tourna la tête et lui offrit un sourire gêné.

« Salut, finit-il par dire.

Salut.

Ça va mieux ?

Un peu, je suis juste un peu fatiguée.

Je comprends. Hier… hier a été une journée… une soirée… difficile.

Ça, tu peux le dire, dit-elle la voix empreinte d'émotions alors que des larmes recommencèrent à monter à ses yeux. Je peux te parler dans un endroit plus… privé.

Bien sûr, allons dans l'entrepôt », dit-il en pointant l'arrière de son établissement.

Difficilement, Lorelai se leva pour se diriger avec Luke vers l'entrepôt du restaurant. Elle n'y avait que très rarement mit les pieds mais, pourtant, il restait toujours pareil. Elle y pénétra et Luke, qui était resté derrière elle, ferma la porte. Lorelai resta dos à lui, n'osant pas se tourner vers l'homme qu'elle aimait pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Luke… je … je…

Lorelai, dit-il en s'approchant pour lui mettre ses mains sur les épaules.

Luke, laisse-moi parler, hier… c'était… c'était…

Lorelai, tu n'es pas obligée d'en parler si tu ne le veux pas.

Comment, je ne suis pas obligée d'en parler, Luke ? C'est obligatoire, il faut qu'on en parle parce que sinon, on aura cet énorme fossé qui a été creusé entre nous.

Mais si ça te fait du mal, nous ne sommes pas obligés de le faire tout de suite.

Non, Luke, je dois parler. Hier, j'étais pleine d'émotions et ces émotions se sont transformées en d'autres émotions qui n'ont réellement en rien amélioré les choses.

Lorelai…

Shh, laisse-moi terminer. Je voulais juste te remercier d'avoir été si… gentleman avec moi. Tu m'as empêché de faire quelque chose que j'aurais regretté ce matin. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire pour ça.

Lorelai…

Non, laisse-moi finir. Mais hier, j'ai ressenti des choses que je n'aurais pas dû sentir, dit-elle en éloignant son regard du sien, j'ai peur d'être tombée amoureuse de toi, Luke.

Oh Lorelai.

Non Luke ! Tu ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas supposée de t'aimer. Je suis supposée être ta meilleure amie, d'être là quand tu as besoin et non d'être celle qui est amoureuse de toi. Tu as une femme pour ça et je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça.

Lorelai, tenta-t-il à nouveau d'interrompre.

Mais Luke, je ne peux pas continuer à te voir sachant que tu es marié et que je ne peux pas t'avoir. Je suis ici Luke, ce matin, dit-elle sa voix pleurant, ses yeux aussi, pour te dire au revoir.

Lorelai, non, SVP, regarde on va s'asseoir et on va en parler, d'accord ?

Non, Luke, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire que je t'aime, mais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu es marié. Je vais donc m'en aller et tu ne me verras plus pour un bout de temps, le temps que je fasse le ménage dans mes émotions ».

Avant même que Luke n'eut le temps de placer une réplique quelconque, elle sortit en coup de vent de l'entrepôt, laissant derrière elle, un homme dévasté qui s'assoyait sur un banc entre deux étagères d'une pièce vide et sans âme.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Luke avait passé une des pires journées de sa vie. Après les déboires de ce matin avec Lorelai, il était allé à Lietchfield puis était revenu en soirée en renvoyant César à la maison pour pouvoir fermer son restaurant en paix. Il avait fermé le restaurant pour la soirée et lavait tristement les comptoirs lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma.

« On est fermé.

Je sais. Je sais que j'avais dit que je ne reviendrais pas pour un bout de temps, mais j'avais vraiment besoin d'un bon café ».

Luke releva la tête immédiatement. Elle était là, la femme dont il était amoureux et celle qui lui avait annoncé le matin même qu'elle ne le verrait plus, lui causant un des pires chocs qu'il n'avait eu à vivre dans toute sa vie. Mais elle était là, dressée devant lui, belle comme jamais.

Luke ravala difficilement sa salive pendant qu'elle se dirigea tranquillement vers le comptoir pour s'y asseoir. Aussitôt, il prit une tasse et en lui versa jusqu'à ras bord sachant que c'était ce qu'elle souhaitait.

« J'ai eu une journée terrible, aujourd'hui, dit-elle.

Moi aussi.

Tu veux la raconter ?

Toi d'abord.

Oh moi d'abord ! Wow, mais quel honneur. Okay, commençons par notre arrivée à l'auberge où Tom m'a encore pointé sous le nez le fait que ses ouvriers n'étaient pas payés. Ensuite, Michel m'a fait une scène parce qu'il n'avait pas pu voir Céline Dion assez longtemps. Puis, j'ai eu un appel de ma mère m'accusant d'avoir encore une fois gâché son dîner avec Gran. Mais je crois que le pire de tout, dit-elle en pleurant à nouveau, est que j'ai dit à l'homme que j'aimais que je ne pouvais plus lui parler. Si tu savais à quel point ça faisait mal ! C'est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas le perdre.

Lorelai, dit-il en courant pratiquement vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Lorelai, tu ne me perdras jamais, d'accord ? Peu importe ce qui se passera entre nous, il faut que tu saches que tu pourras toujours venir me parler. Ok ? »

Elle hocha oui de la tête et la déposa ensuite sur l'épaule de Luke pendant qu'elle sanglotait de plus en plus violemment. Doucement, Luke se mit à bouger, transférant son poids d'un pied à l'autre dansant la plus silencieuse des pièces. Tranquillement, les sanglots de Lorelai se calmèrent et ils étaient maintenant en train de danser un slow dans la salle à manger d'un café de Star Hollow. Lorelai releva la tête et rencontra les yeux de Luke qui la regardaient intensément. C'est à ce moment que ça se produisit. Luke avança lentement ses lèvres vers celles de Lorelai et y déposa le plus léger des baisers. Lorelai ferma les yeux, complètement incapable de résister à cet homme qui l'embrassait si doucement, mais encore, si passionnément. Elle était au paradis. Ses lèvres légèrement collées à celles de Luke envoyaient dans son corps parcourir mille frissons.

Tout aussi doucement que lorsqu'il avait avancé, Luke recula et ouvrit les yeux pour voir ceux de Lorelai grands et brillants. Avant que Lorelai n'eut le temps de dire quelques mots que ce soient, il l'embrassa de nouveau et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de lui répondre en l'approfondissant de son côté. Lèvres écrasées, langues s'entremêlant, il était difficile de voir où commençait l'un et où s'arrêtait l'autre. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que de toute leur vie, ils allaient se rappeler de ce moment. Trop tôt, le souffle leur manqua et ils durent se séparer. Ils ouvrirent les yeux et se fixèrent un long moment dans le silence du restaurant.

« Luke…

Shhh…

Luke ?

Shh… ne dis pas un mot. Savoure le moment.

Oh crois-moi, je le savoure…

Lorelai ?

Oui ?

Lorelai, je dois t'avouer quelque chose ».

Sa voix était douce, mais aussi brisée par l'émotion. Lorelai leva les yeux et regarda Luke avec appréhension, elle avait peur de l'entendre dire qu'ils avaient encore été trop loin et qu'ils devaient arrêter. Pourtant, Luke la regardait avec une tout autre expression, une expression qu'elle avait rarement vu dans ses yeux.

« Lorelai, dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration, je t'aime, je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps, lui chuchota-t-il alors que les yeux de Lorelai doublèrent de dimension. Je t'aime depuis que je te connais, mais je ne savais pas jusqu'à quel point je t'aimais jusqu'à ce que tu partes ce matin. Quand tu es partie après m'avoir dit tout ce que tu m'avais dit, ça m'a fait tellement mal. Je ne pouvais pas croire que je ne te verrais plus, que je ne parlerais plus, ma vie sans toi n'a pas de sens, Lorelai. Je suis rien sans toi.

Oh Luke !

Je sais, je sais, c'est un peu ridicule.

C'est pas ridicule du tout, je crois même que c'est merveilleux.

Tu crois ?

Oh oui ! Luke, on ne peut pas faire ça ce soir, dit-elle à son tour

Quoi ? Non, Lorelai, tu ne peux pas, je sais que tu m'aimes et je t'aime aussi et je veux faire l'amour avec toi.

Luke, Nicole.

Oublie Nicole. Ce soir, c'est juste toi et moi ».

Sur ce, il l'embrassa avec toute la passion gardée en lui. Lorelai y répondit avec conviction et serra plus fort que jamais Luke contre son cœur sans briser le contact de leurs lèvres.

Ces dernières paroles avaient eu raison d'elle. Elle savait que Luke était marié, mais ce n'était pas la chose qui l'avait empêché d'aller plus loin l'autre soir. L'autre soir, elle pensait que Luke ne la voyait que comme sa meilleure amie, mais désormais elle savait. Il était amoureux d'elle, il l'aimait depuis longtemps et un peu plus chaque jour. Cette révélation fut l'étincelle qui fit jaillir le feu de la passion qu'ils avaient si longtemps retenu.  
.

Les mains de Luke voyageaient le long des courbes du corps de Lorelai, caressant ses fesses puis remontant sous son chemisier massant délicatement ses reins. Les doigts de Lorelai effleuraient la nuque de Luke puis venaient se perdre dans ces cheveux. Lorelai attendait un signe de sa part pour pouvoir aller plus loin, elle avait tellement peur qu'il change d'avis. « Et si jamais il … ». L'infime doute qui restait en elle fut balayé lorsque Luke entrepris de débarrasser Lorelai de son chemisier, le déboutonnant délicatement et exposant son soutien gorges. Leurs bouches étaient restées connecté durant tout le processus mais lorsque Luke fit glisser le chemisier et le laissa tomber par terre il rompit le baiser et pris un peu de recule contemplant Lorelai avec admiration.  
- Mon Dieu, ce que tu es belle, murmura-t-il.

Lorelai ne pu que lui offrir son plus beau sourire, avant que Luke ne revienne près d'elle et n'emprisonne ses lèvres a nouveau. Lorelai débarrassa Luke de sa chemise en un éclair et la jeta au loin, celle-ci fut suivi très vite part son T-shirt. Luke dirigea sa bouche vers le cou de Lorelai alors que ses mains s'attaquaient a l'attache de son soutien gorges quand soudain il entendirent une voix.  
- Luke ? Luke ?  
Kirk arrivait, courant en direction du restaurant et criant le prénom de Luke.

Luke se précipita vers la porte et la ferma a clé avant de prendre la main de Lorelai dans la sienne et de l'attirer vers l'entrepôt entre baillant la porte pour pouvoir se rendre compte de la situation. Tout les deux rirent lorsqu'ils entendirent Kirk frapper a la vitre et appeler Luke, tout deux sachant pertinemment que venant de Kirk ça ne pouvait pas être important et qu'il partirait ennuyer Taylor d'ici deux secondes.

Et ils avaient raison, après s'être coller le front a la vitre pour vérifier s'il y avait quelqu'un a l'intérieur, il fit demi tour en direction de Doose's. Luke ferma la porte et se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la main de Lorelai dans la sienne. Sans un mot il la caressa doucement de son pouce et attira Lorelai contre lui déposant rapide baiser sur les lèvres comme pour demander la permission de continuer la où ils avaient été interrompu.

Lorelai entoura ses bras autour du cou de Luke et le serra fort contre elle, sentant le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, caressant son dos du bout des doigts. Un frisson de plaisir parcoura sa colonne vertébrale alors qu'il entreprit de la débarrasser de son soutien gorge. Ce dernier vola à travers la pièce et Luke recula et contempla Lorelai dans la faible lumière de la seule ampoule de la pièce. Lorelai ne pouvant plus supporter de ne sentir que son regard sur elle attrapa la ceinture de son jean et l'attira dans un baiser passionner, leurs langues dansaient un rock effréné et leurs mains cherchaient le moyen le plus rapide de se débarrasser de leurs pantalons. Luke exaspéré par la lenteur du processus attrapa Lorelai part la taille et la déposa sur la table au milieu de la pièce balayant cartons et boîte de conserves. Déposant quelques délicats baisers sur le nombril de Lorelai il lui ôta son jean et fut stupéfait de découvrir que Lorelai ne portait pas de sous vêtements. Lorsque son regard étonné croisa celui de Lorelai, elle ne pu que rire et répondre «jour de lessive».

Luke leva les yeux au ciel comme il le faisait toujours quand Lorelai faisait quelque chose d'insensé mais cette fois lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur elle, des étincelles de désir brillaient à l'intérieur. Il se débarrassa de son jean sans plus d'hésitation et s'approcha de Lorelai pour l'embrasser et glissa doucement sa main entre ses cuisses pour découvrir qu'elle était belle et bien prête. Lorsque Lorelai sentit les doigts de Luke entrer en elle, elle ne pu réprimer un gémissement et agrippa le caleçon de Luke le suppliant de faire disparaître la seule frontière qu'il restait entre leur deux corps, il comprit son geste et ôta aussitôt son caleçon. Et lorsqu'il se mit de nouveau a explorer sa bouche de sa langue, Lorelai sentit l'excitation de Luke contre son bas ventre et gémis de nouveau

Sachant que Lorelai ne pouvait plus endurer la savoureuse torture qu'elle vivait en ce moment, il brisa le baiser pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux pendant que, pour la première fois, leurs corps se rejoignaient dans cette union charnelle qui les changerait à jamais. Leurs regards se murèrent l'un dans l'autre et lorsqu'il entra en elle, le monde s'envola. Des milliers de lumières jaillirent autour d'eux alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas commencé à bouger. Lorelai ferma les yeux et frôla légèrement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle les ouvrit et les réunit à nouveau avec ceux de Luke alors qu'il commençait son mouvement de va-et-vient en elle.

Il l'emplissait totalement et Lorelai le ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle ne put s'empêcher de capturer les fesses de Luke pour le supplier s'aller plus loin, plus fort, plus vite. Luke était dans un état second, savourant, se délectant, dévorant Lorelai de tout son cœur et de tout son corps. Il aurait voulu avoir mille mains pour ne laisser aucune parcelle de son corps inexplorée. Luke sentait la vague d'extase finale venir mais il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête, pas maintenant, pas si vite. Il voulait lui faire l'amour pendant des heures jusqu'à l'épuisement. Luke se retira et Lorelai ouvrit les yeux suppliants.

Lorelai ne voulait pas qu'il arrête, pas maintenant. Même si ce n'était que pour une minute ou deux, elle souhaitait le sentir en elle, le faire jouir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser à quelque chose d'autre. Elle le prit d'une main par le coup et le tira vers elle pour l'embrasser férocement pendant que l'autre main se dirigeait vers son membre toujours dur pour le ramener en elle. Ses lèvres longèrent sa mâchoire et se promenèrent vers son oreille. Elle y chuchota : « fais durer ça le temps que tu peux, on a toute la nuit » avant de se mettre à la mordiller et à la sucer. Luke répondit à ses baisers en embrassant sa joue et la pénétra à nouveau.

Cette fois était encore plus spéciale, ils commençaient à connaître leurs corps et Luke avait trouvé ses endroits les plus sensibles chez elle et s'y dirigea immédiatement faisant crier Lorelai de plaisir avec ce nouvel assaut. Lorelai n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pouvait vivre tant de plaisir avec ce simple glissement, mais lorsque Luke recommença à bouger de plus en plus en plus vite, elle vécut ce qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu avant lui. Un frisson d'une si grande force la parcouru qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de crier, de gueuler et même de carrément hurler devant cette expérience qu'elle ne croyait jamais vivre. Luke la sentit se resserrer sur lui et ne put faire autrement que de se laisser aller.

La sueur couvrait leurs fronts, leurs respirations étaient ardues et Lorelai posa son front sur l'épaule de Luke comme si elle était trop fatiguée pour se la tenir elle-même. Toujours à l'intérieur d'elle, Luke embrassa sa tête et la serra plus fort dans ses bras en attendant qu'elle relève sa tête. Il se sait pas combien de temps il est resté dans cette position, mais il sut qu'il devait à un moment ou l'autre se retirer, ce qu'il fit, tentant le moins possible de déranger Lorelai qui avait sa tête toujours sur son épaule.

« Ça va aller ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle répondit en hochant de la tête. Tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose.

Reste, murmura-t-elle.

Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

Oui, dit-elle en relevant la tête et souriant brillamment. J'ai juste… jamais pensé vivre quelque chose comme ça avant. C'était tellement fort. Je t'aime, Luke, je t'aime ».

Et avec ses paroles, elle le serra fort dans ses bras tentant de savourer le moment qui lui était donné.

« Je t'aime aussi », dit-il en relevant la tête pour partager avec elle le plus joyeux des baisers. Ensuite, il laissa l'espace de ses bras et se mit à chercher sur le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Comme seule réponse, il lui sourit. Il prit du sol son jeans et l'enfila cachant ainsi ses parties intimes faisant bouder légèrement Lorelai qui était toujours assise sur la table de l'entrepôt. Il prit ensuite sa chemise de flanelle et la glissa autour du corps frissonnant de Lorelai pour la boutonner sur elle. Elle lui sourit devant l'attention qu'il lui portait. Une fois son travail terminé, il leva les yeux pour la voir plus radieuse que jamais. Il lui sourit à son tour et l'embrassa passionnément.

Luke brisa le baiser en premier et la regarda amoureusement pendant qu'un sourire machiavélique se traçait sur ses lèvres. Il la prit dans ses bras lui fit faire un demi tour et l'amena immédiatement à l'étage dans son appartement.

Il ouvrit la porte, la coucha sur le sofa et lui dit les mots magiques :

« Tu veux du café?

Bien sûr.

Je reviens, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte de son appartement.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, où vas-tu?

Te faire du café.

Non! Ne t'en vas pas, reste avec moi.

Et bien, là, tu dois faire ton choix, le café est resté en bas.

Qui a besoin de café quand on a cet apollon devant soi ?

Apollon ?

Aimes-tu mieux un Adonis ? ou encore Zeus lui-même !

Je crois que je vais rester Luke, dit-il en se couchant par-dessus elle pour l'embrasser.

Mmm, c'est mieux comme ça, dit-elle en répondant à ses baisers avant de se retirer pour prendre un air plus sérieux. Tu crois qu'on devrait parler ?

De quoi ? Dit-il innocemment.

Je ne sais pas, de ce nous sommes en train de faire, de ce que nous avons fait, du fait que tu sois toujours marié ».

Luke figea, une main de chaque côté de Lorelai, il se releva et s'assit en prenant ses jambes et la tournant en faisant en sorte qu'elle s'assoit à côté de lui. Il glissa une main sur son épaule et la colla contre lui. Elle frôla son nez contre sa poitrine et le prit par la taille.

« Lorelai, je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

Vas-y.

J'ai été voir Nicole cette après-midi.

Oh…

Ouais, après hier, je me suis rendu compte que de un, j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et que de deux, je ne pouvais pas rester marié à une femme que je n'aimais pas. J'ai donc pris mon courage à deux mains, me suis rendu chez elle et j'ai signé les papiers du divorce qu'elle gardait bizarrement dans le tiroir de son bureau.

Comment ? Tu peux répéter ?

Lorelai, je ne suis plus marié. Nicole a dit que tous les matins après les soirs où je dormais ici, elle avait peur que j'y aille le lendemain matin en lui demandant de m'accorder le divorce. Elle gardait ces papiers dans son bureau pour être prête quand je viendrais. Lorelai, je ne suis plus marié.

Tu n'es plus marié ?

Je ne suis plus marié.

Ça veut dire que… je n'ai pas à me sentir coupable.

Non.

Que je vais pouvoir t'embrasser dans la rue sans avoir peur de se faire voir.

Ça, c'est une autre discussion.

Oh non, chéri, tu vas voir, je vais trouver des moyens de te faire chanter.

Tu rêves.

Oh ça oui, alors, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Lorelai ?

Oui ?

Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire plus tôt quand tu disais qu'on avait toute la nuit ».

Lorelai ne répondit pas. À la place, elle sourit et se glissa par-dessus en l'embrassant passionnément.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le soleil apparaissait au coin de la fenêtre, ils étaient tout deux endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Luke se réveilla le premier et fut ravis de constater que cette nuit avait été bien réelle, il ressentis cependant le besoin de caresser la joue de Lorelai du bout des doigts pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là, a lui pour la vie. Lorelai remuant légèrement puis ouvrit les yeux pour ce retrouver immédiatement perdu dans ceux de Luke.

« Bonjour, dit-elle souriante comme jamais.

Bonjour », répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Lorelai qui avait fermé les yeux pour accueillir se baiser ne les rouvrit pas lorsque leur lèvres se séparèrent.

« Lorelai ?

mmmh, répondit-elle a peine réveillé

Il va falloir que j'aille ouvrir le restaurant

Oh… répliqua-t-elle avec une petite moue de déception

Je suis désolé Lorelai, si ça e tenait qu'à moi je resterais ici mais j'ai une affaire a faire tourner et tout le monde attends que j'ouvre.

je sais Luke, murmura-t-elle à son oreille alors qu'elle se blottissait plus près de lui, de tout façon il faut que j'aille surveiller les travaux de l'auberge ».

Il l'entoura de ses bas pour la serrer fort contre lui, appréciant le contact de leur corps nu.  
« Et si on descendait pour que je te prépare un bon café.

D'accord dit-elle ne remuant pas d'un cheveu.

Lorelai si tu veux ton café, il faut que l'on s'habille. Et pour ça il faut sortir du lit

OK », dit Lorelai repoussant les draps et se levant pour faire face a la fenêtre.

Son corps nu était caresser par les rayons du soleil levant et lorsque Lorelai entendit Luke soupirer « au seigneur ! », elle se retourna pour lui offrir un sourire emplie de malice suivit d'un petit clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la salle de bain fermant la porte derrière elle. Luke s'avait pertinemment que s'il restait là, il ne pourra pas résister longtemps avant de la rejoindre sous la douche. Il prit donc son courage a deux mains, s'habille et descendit préparer du café.

Lorsque Lorelai apparut en bas de l'escalier, elle était habillée des vêtements qu'elle portait la vieille et que Luke lui avait gentiment déposé sur le lit après les avoir ramassé.

« Je me suis sentit seule sous la douche, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux, pourquoi n'es tu pas venu me rejoindre.

Lorelai, un homme ce doit être fort quelque fois, nous savons tout les deux que si je t'avais rejoint le restaurant n'aurait jamais été ouvert a l'heure.

Mmh quel sens du devoir ! » dit-elle alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui pour lui donner un baiser.

À ce moment la cloche de la porte retentit et Kirk entra dans le restaurant, les deux amoureux se séparèrent immédiatement et Kirk n'eu pas le temps de voir leurs lèvres jointes.

Lorelai passa de l'autre côté du comptoir et Luke lui servit une grande tasse de café puis releva la tête pour voir que Kirk n'avait pas bougé et ce tenait toujours debout au milieu du resto.

« Euh, Kirk ? dit Luke.

Luke où étais tu hier soir ? »

Luke et Lorelai se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Est-ce que Kirk les avaient finalement surpris ?

Kirk s'approcha alors du comptoir et pris un siège avant de débuter une longue tirade a propos de Lulu et de Luke qui n'étais pas la pour l'aider hier soir. Babette et Morey entrèrent dans le resto peu de temps a près Babette saluant Lorelai de sa voie aiguë. Le restaurant commençait petit a petit à se remplir et Luke était plutôt occupé a servir les clients tout en essayant de se débarrasser de Kirk qui le suivait comme un petit chien.

Lorsque Lorelai vérifia sa montre il était 10h30 passé et il fallait qu'elle se rendent a l'auberge. Lorelai se dirigea vers Luke et lui tendit l'argent pour payer son café, après plusieurs échanges de regards Luke accepta. Lorsque Lorelai voulu dire au revoir a Luke elle se pencha inconsciemment vers ses lèvres mais se reteint au dernier moment se rappelant que Luke n'appréciait pas vraiment les démonstrations publics et surtout elle n'était pas sur qu'il veuille révéler leur relation au yeux de la ville. Lorelai recula alors d'un pas et dit un rapide au revoir a Luke.

Mais alors que Lorelai s'apprêtait a ouvrir la porte, Luke poussa Kirk qui lui gênait le passage et rattrapa Lorelai part le bras avant de lui déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Lorelai fut extrêmement surprise lorsqu'elle sentit la langue de Luke venir caresser la sienne avec vigueur mais ne tarda pas a répondre entourant ses bras autour de Luke.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tout les deux essouffler et leurs deux cœurs battaient a tout rompre.Lorelai jeta un regard confus mais heureux a Luke au quel il ne répondit en disant :

« Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps, je ne veux plus perdre une seconde avec toi. Surtout pas a cause de cette stupide ville »

Lorelai ne sut pas quoi répondre a cela et n'eu rien a dire. Luke lui déposa un rapide baiser sur la bouche :

« File maintenant, tu vas être en retard.

Je te vois ce soir ? demanda-t-elle

Définitivement. »

Il lui ouvrit la porte et elle s'éloigna lui jetant un dernier regard amoureux avant de tourner au coin de la rue.


End file.
